A Few too Many
by lululily
Summary: Kanon and Schneizel have a few too many drinks.


Kanon groaned and laid his head back down on Schneizel's firm chest. His head swam pleasantly from a few too many drinks, and his prince laughed, running his fingers through Kanon's silky hair.

"Do you want help with that?" Schneizel asked.

"Mmhmm." Kanon fumbled uselessly with the buttons on Schneizel's lavender button up shirt. "Schneizel," he whined, frustrated.

The prince knew perfectly well what Kanon wanted so instead he loosened his lover's cravat and vest, then slipped his hand up the back of Kanon's shirt. He traced Kanon's shoulder blades, ran feather soft touches down his spine, traced his ribs. While he teased, Kanon finally succeeded in popping the first few buttons of his shirt and moved further up his chest to suck hickeys on his throat and collarbone. Schneizel kissed the top of Kanon's head and played with his hair again.

"You know we're both too drunk for this, right?" Schneizel asked as he let strands of Kanon's hair slip through his fingers and fall across his lover's face.

"Just want to be closer to you."

Schneizel relented and got rid of his shirt with surprising efficiency. "Better?"

Kanon snuggled closer. Tucked his head under his prince's chin. Having just gotten comfortable, Kanon protested, albeit weakly when Schneizel moved them to remove the rest of their clothing, the discarded articles forming a pile by their bed. Schneizel laid back down and pulled his lover back into their previous position.

...

In the morning, Kanon refused to get out of bed. He pulled the blanket up over his head and hid under the pillows. If it were anyone else, the prince would have been angry, but it was Kanon. It was such a rare occasion that his aide wasn't immaculately dressed and anticipating his every need. A mischievous grin played on Schneizel's face, and his poor Kanon was completely unaware.

The prince headed to the bathroom, where he drew a hot bath. He sat on the edge of the giant porcelain tub as the water inched up the sides, as steam filled the air. He returned to the bedroom, and in the short time he had been away, Kanon had indeed fallen back to sleep as expected. The prince carefully extricated his aide from the mountain of bedding he had hidden under. Kanon stirred but didn't wake. At least not until Schneizel dropped his sleeping form in the tub.

Kanon reacted like a cat falling into water, and looked about as cuddly as a cactus. "What the hell was that for?" he demanded indignantly.

"I'll pretend you didn't say that so I don't have to whip you again," Schneizel whispered into Kanon's ear. "But it wouldn't be much of a punishment though since you like it." Kanon laughed. Schneizel settled in the tub with him, pulling the smaller man to sit in his lap with his head propped against his chest. "Are you still drunk?" Schneizel teased as he nipped at the skin on Kanon's delicate jaw.

"Naagh…" A no dissolved into something incomprehensible. Schneizel found one of Kanon's weak spots, on his neck just below his ear, and marked his lover. He moved down Kanon's neck and repeated, slowly. Kanon squirmed, his back arching so Schneizel wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and pinned him firmly against his body.

"Please, Schneizel. I'll be good," Kanon begged.

"I think I should get you drunk more often," the prince breathed against the shell of Kanon's ear.

"Please, Schneizel." It was almost an order.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Kanon," the prince replied reaching for…

"I wanted you last night - already prepared - please."

Schneizel released his bear hug so he could move. He pressed gently into Kanon, who despite what he said, was too tight. The lubricant was mostly gone due to the hours that had passed, but it was enough that the prince could set an enjoyable rhythm. Although he knew Kanon's preference for pain, Schneizel couldn't reconcile it in his mind. His lover was too delicate for the things he asked Schneizel to do to him. Instead he preferred to hear Kanon's composure disintegrate into begging and moans. Schneizel wrapped his fingers around Kanon's swollen member and stroked firmly, slowly so Kanon would crumble completely before his release.


End file.
